


A&T

by orphan_account



Series: Non-Canon Frustration Vent [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, High School, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a story I made for venting some sexual frustration. It just happened to have two of my characters. None of it's canon.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Non-Canon Frustration Vent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780528
Kudos: 2





	A&T

Tom arrived at Aiden’s house at around 7:30. He brought everything that they needed to start their school project. Tom just hoped that Aiden would take it seriously. He walked up the steps to Aiden’s porch and knocked on the door.

“Oh, hi Thomas! Come on in!”, Aiden’s mom said. Tom smiled and walked into the house. “Aiden’s in his room. Tell him to get off that Xbox of his.”, Aiden’s mom said. Tom nodded and walked up the stairs. When he got to Aiden’s room, he opened the door. Aiden was playing on his Xbox, like his mom predicted. He didn’t seem to notice that Tom had walked through the door. Tom picked up an empty soda can and tossed it in Aiden’s general direction. Aiden turned and looked at Tom in surprise, and then annoyance. “Hey. We have to work on the project.”, Tom said, as he placed his bag on Aiden’s bed.

“Do we have to do it tonight? Can’t we do it later?”, Aiden whined as he got up from playing his game. “No, we should start now. Besides, you didn’t sound that opposed to doing the project a couple hours ago, so don’t sound so upset now.”, Tom said while emptying the bag onto Aiden’s bed. Soon, the bed was covered with school supplies. Tom then gave Aiden a stern look. Aiden, still wearing an annoyed look on his face, groaned and sat down on an empty part of his bed. Tom sat down opposite to him and looked at the project prompt.

“Okay, it’s a simple science fair type project. Haven’t seen something like this since grade school. Our school must be running out of ideas.”, Tom said with a grin. Aiden sat with a bored face across from Tom as he read out the instructions for the project. He could already tell he was going to be bored for how ever long this was going to take. He thought that he would pass out from boredom. Then, a thought flashed across his mind. Something he thought would ease the pain of having to do this stupid project.

“Hey, Tom?”, Aiden said. “Hmm?”, Tom said, looking up from the prompt. “Take your dick out.”, Aiden said with a serious look in his eyes. Tom froze. “W-what?”, Tom said quietly. “I said, take your dick out, as in out of your pants. Come on.”, Aiden said, adding an insistent tine to his voice. “What…why? We, um, have to work on the project.”, Tom said nervously. “So? We got time. Now come on, take it out before I come over there and take it out for you.”, Aiden said. Tom was at a loss. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. This wasn’t the first time Aiden had made passes at him like this. He had grown used to it. But this was the first time Aiden asked for something like this. The first time he seemed serious, too.

Tom tried to come up with another excuse, but Aiden grew too impatient. He groaned and leaned across the bed to Tom and reached for the hem of his pants. Tom exclaimed as Aiden undid his belt and reached inside his underwear. Tom’s face was bright red as his member sat in front of him and his salacious classmate. Aiden smiled as he looked down at it. “See, that wasn’t so hard was it?”, Aiden said as he returned to his original spot on the bed. Tom tired to ignore what was happening. Him blushing like crazy, or his quickly hardening member, or Aiden smirking at him with a certain desire in his eyes.

“Hey Tom?”, Aiden said. Tom looked at him with a “what-does-he-want-now” look. “Jerk yourself off.”, Aiden said with a smirk on his face. Tom look at him in disbelief. “W-what?”, Tom said. “Ugh, god, do you have a hearing problem? I want you to jerk yourself off, right here in front of me.”, Aiden said while crossing his arms. Tom didn’t dare move. He could already feel the blood rushing to his member. He feared what would happen if he touched it. “Aiden, I can’t…”, Tom said, looking away from his classmate. Aiden rolled his eyes. “Fine, let me help.”, Aiden said as he leaned over again and grabbed Tom’s right hand. He then wrapped the hand around Tom’s member and moved it up and down, essentially jerking Tom off.

Tom stifled a moan as Aiden continued to move his hand. His breathing got heavy and he continued to look away. Aiden noticed and used his free hand to force Tom to look at him. Tom closed his eyes in retaliation, and Aiden sighed. “What, you scared to look at me while you masturbate?”, Aiden said mockingly. Tom tried to silence himself with ever stroke of his member but was unsuccessful a few times. “You know, you’re trying so hard to stay quiet. Why? You clearly like it. Let out a moan before you explode.”, Aiden said, leaning back from Tom. “I-I don’t want it…I don’t want it…stop it…”, Tom said in between moans.

Aiden raised an eyebrow. “Stop it? Wow, that’s a bit rude. Don’t blame me for you being a slut. You don’t even realize how much of a slut you are. You’re so much of a slut, you didn’t even realize that I took my hands away from you. You’ve been jacking yourself off without my help for a bit now. You even sped up a little!”, Aiden said with snide voice. “W-what?”, Tom said. Aiden was right. Tom’s hand had been moving on its own.

The thought of him moving his hand on his own and being called a slut by Aiden made Tom reach his limit. With a moan that Tom had unsuccessfully hidden, his member let out a white sticky substance. It came out in small spurts, but soon, it covered the hand that was around Tom’s member. When it was done, tom opened his eyes again to see the mess he’d made of his hand. While his body felt pleasure, his mind felt embarrassment and a little bit of shame.

“Uh, what the hell was that?”, Aiden said with an upset tone. Tom looked at him with a confused look. “What are you talking about?” Tom said, looking around trying to find something to clean himself with. “You jerked yourself off for a smooth 5 minutes and all I get to see is a few little shots of cum? It’s disappointing.”, Aiden said with an upset tone. Tom rolled his eyes. “Look, what just happened will never happen again, so be happy that- “, Tom started, until Aiden jumped on top of him and looked deep into Tom’s eyes

“I wanna see more from you, Tom…”, Aiden said softly. Tom felt helpless to do anything while under Aiden. Tom had given up on trying to resist and decided to give into Aiden’s desires. “H-how much more?”, Tom said. Aiden smirked and got off Tom. “Get your pants off.”, he said, unbuttoning his pants and pulling out his member. Tom did as he was told and slipped his pants off. They both got the school supplies off the bed to make enough room for each other, and Aiden got up and locked the door.

Tom caught a glimpse of Aiden’s member. It wasn’t terribly thick, but surprisingly long. The sight of it made Tom blush and Aiden noticed. “You like what you see?”, Aiden said slyly. Tom looked at him shyly and nodded. Aiden turned his legs around, so they hung off the side of the bed, and then looked back at Tom. “If you like it so much, why don’t you suck it?”, Aiden said. Tom could basically hear the blood run to his member again. He got up from the bed and onto his knees on the ground.

Aiden’s member was inches from Tom’s face. Tom could feel the heat coming off it. “Well? Come on, slut. It’s waiting…”, Aiden said with a luring tone. Tom leaned in and put his lips around the tip of Aiden’s member and started messaging it with the tip of his tongue. “Yeah, just like that…”, Aiden said as he started to run his fingers through Tom’s hair. Tom put more of Aiden’s member in his mouth, trying to pace himself while he did it. He got half of it in and started to gag, making him pull the whole thing out of his mouth. “S-sorry. I’ve never done something like this before…”, Tom said, wiping a bit of spit from his mouth. “That’s alright. You were doing pretty good. Try sucking instead of just licking.”, Aiden said with a reassuring voice. Tom nodded and put the tip of Aiden’s member back in his mouth.

He started to lightly suck it, getting a satisfied moan from Aiden. Using that as conformation to go further, Tom more of it in his mouth. He was successful and he managed to not gag that time. Aiden went back to running his fingers through Tom’s silky, black hair and Tom grew into a rhythm of sucking. The room was full of sounds of sloppy sucking and moaning. As Aiden felt pleasure pool in the pit of his stomach, he pushed Tom’s head all the way down. With a deep moan, he released a load into Tom’s throat. Tom tried to pull away at first but ended up swallowing every drop of cum that entered his throat. When Aiden finished his climax, he let go of Tom hair, releasing his from his member.

“Did you have to push my head down like that?”, Tom said, trying to catch his breath. “Come on, you’re fine. Now get back on the bed.”, Aiden said, turning back around and putting his legs back on the bed. Tom sighed and sat back down on the bed. “So…what now?”, Tom asked. Aiden let a slightly sadistic smile crawl across his face. “Wait here.”, Aiden said as he got up from the bed, unlocked the door, and walked out of the room.

As Tom waited for Aiden to get back, he took note of how his member was starting to recover from its orgasm earlier. Getting Aiden off must have helped. The sound of the door closing snapped Tom out of it. It was Aiden, carrying something that was wrapped in a towel. He closed and locked the door behind him and walked to the bed. “Took you long enough. What’s that?”, Tom asked, leaning closer to it. Aiden smirked and uncovered the object, and Tom reacted accordingly. “No. Aiden, there’s no way we’re doing this!”, Tom said with a red face. For what was under the towel, was a multicolored sex toy. “Got it from my mom’s room. She likes to think no one knows she plays Mrs. MILF-Camgirl on the weekends, but everyone in this house knows. Don’t worry, I washed it.”, Aiden said, picking it up and examining it.

Tom marveled at it. Tom gulped, getting an idea of what was about to happen. It was going to be used. “That’s not all.”, Aiden said, getting up and walking to his closet. He rummaged around for a bit and pulled out a black a purple fleshlight. “DJ got me this for my birthday. He had to give it to me in secret, of course. Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll love it.”, Aiden said, looking at it with pride. Tom’s eyes widened. “A-Aiden…”, Tom stammered. Aiden looked at Tom with that same sadistic smile. “That’s right. I said I wanted more form you, so I’m gonna get more from you.”, Aiden said in excited tone. Tom had a look of fear and lust in his eyes. He was over come with questions. What would it feel like? Would it feel good? Does the fleshlight vibrate? His mind was racing, and Aiden found it amusing.

“You can’t wait to feel this on your dick, can’t you? Like I said, you're such a fucking slut.”, Aiden said, walking towards the bed while holding the fleshlight closer to Tom. “I…I…”, Tom stuttered. Aiden laughed and pushed Tom down. Tom was now on his back, leaving his member and entrance exposed to Aiden. He quickly got up and leaned back against Aiden’s pillow. “Spread your legs.”, Aiden said, picking up the toy. “Aiden, I can’t, I- “, Tom started, but Aiden saw this coming and manually spread Tom’s legs apart. Tom gasped and tried to say something to stop him, but it was futile. Aiden had already aimed it straight at Tom’s entrance. He tried to shove it in, but it was too dry down there for Aiden to make any progress, “Hmm…aha!”, Aiden exclaimed as he spit on his fingers and smeared it on Tom entrance. Once it was lubed up, the toy finally went in.

Tom let out a painful yelp when the toy first slid inside. Nothing had ever been up there, and Aiden wasn’t exactly gentle with how he handled this. The pain slowly subsided however, and Aiden moved the toy more and more. “You like that?”, Aiden asked. Tom shot him a dirty look and Aiden chuckled. Aiden took his hand off the toy, leaving it in Tom. Tom moved his hand over to the toy to adjust it, but Aiden snapped at him. “Don’t.”, Aiden said. Tom moved his hand back and watched Aiden pick up the fleshlight and position it over Tom’s member. “You ready?”, Aiden asked. Tom look at him, displeased. He knew Aiden would put it on him even if he wasn’t ready. “Sure, go ahead…” Tom said with a defeated tone. Aiden nodded and slid the fleshlight over Tom’s member.

A deep moan left Tom as the male sex toy slid onto his member. He could feel this member quickly hardening again. Aiden began to slowly move the fleshlight up and down Tom’s member. As all the happened, there was knock on the door. This shut Tom up instantly and filled him with fear. He quickly tried to remove everything from him, but Aiden stopped him. Instead. Aiden continued to use the fleshlight on Tom and even quickened his pace. “What is it, Mom?”, Aiden asked nonchalantly. “Dinner’s almost done, sweetie! Can you ask Tom if he wants to stay for dinner?”, Aiden’s mom called form the other side of the door. Aiden turned to look at Tom. “Well? How ‘bout it, slut? You gonna stay for dinner?”, Aiden asked with a dubious tone in his voice. Tom, trying his best to keep himself together, nods. “Tell her, not me.”, Aiden said, pointing towards the door. Tom looked at him in disbelief. He gulped and turned toward the door. “Y-yes, ma’am…I’d l-love to stay for dinner…”, Tom said, desperately trying not to moan while he talked. “Alrighty then! It’ll be done in about 10 minutes.”, Aiden’s mom said as she walked away from the door.

With that, Tom reached his limit. He quickly forced the fleshlight off his member and a fountain of cum shot up after. Tom covered his mouth with his other hand before hand, since if he didn’t, a scream would have rung out throughout the room. Aiden sat there in awe at the beautiful sight in from of him, a little bit of cum getting on him in the process. When Tom finally stopped cumming and came down from his high, he almost passed out. His body went and Aiden chuckled.

“Aw, don’t fall asleep on me, slut. We still have a project to do.”, Aiden said, laughing.

~


End file.
